Lost In Time
by ItsACow
Summary: 17 year old girl, named Ambrosia Jones gets sucked into one of the universes's craziest adventures. instead of being in her History Classroom, instead she takes a ride with history itself. She ends up back in time, where she will meet a fellow time traveler, who can help her with this suicidal adventure
1. Prologue

Light filled Doctor Cyrus William's eyes, with a harsh hiss; he moved back, the doctor's back hit the wall of the prison. _How did I get myself into this mess? _He thought to himself. Memories, rushing towards him, like a flowing river. _Ah, now I remember. _Cyrus was attending a royal birthday, in the middle of it; Cyrus was making moves on the birthday girl, in front of Sir Edward, one of the king's knights, which the father of the birthday girl, didn't appreciate. Cyrus eyes scanned around the murky depths of the dungeon.

A loud noised occurred in the once quiet room. Cyrus jerked up, his eyes staring at the face of a young girl, who was looking around for something. "I'm looking for Doctor Cyrus William!" she said out loud. A slick smile played among the doctor's mouth, "I'm him!" Cyrus said, surprised to hear his voice.

His voice was cracked and hoarse from not being used and the lack of water. The brunette looked at the ragged man, and walked towards him, containing the prize item he needs: The keys to the prison. His eyes dragged towards the face of the unknown person in front of him. She started to unlock the cell, pushing him out. "I'm Ambrosia Jones, you don't know me, but if you do what I say," She jiggled the keys, pointing to his manacles "I'll help you with those." Cyrus's eyes narrowed, but he slowly nodded. "Alright, what do I need to do?"


	2. The Pocket Watch

"In the winter of 1777-1778 where the redcoats spend their winter at, in Philadelphia, the capital of the United States. The city had fallen into British hands after the battles of Brandywine and Germantown. Meanwhile, the Continental Army set up winter headquarters at nearby Valley Forge…." Continued (Dye-don), in the back row, Ambrosia's eyes started to droop from the boring teaching of the American Revolution. _Why do we have to learn this!? _Ambrosia thought.

Her amber eyes' flew to the clock, watching in desperation for class to be over and go to 7th period. Where she can meet her crush, Oliver Haze, 12th grade hottie, _come ooonn _she thought desperately. " , what part does Baron Von Steubon play in the American Revolution?" When her name was called, her attention snapped towards the teacher. "I-what?" she said. crossed his arms, staring at her, with the rest of the class

"What part does Baron Von Steubon play in the American Revolution, ?" Warmth, like fire crept onto her face, making her flush in humiliation. "Ummm…." She said. "Um?" he questioned. "No!" she said quickly "I'm, just thinking…" she bit her lip, searching for anything that Baron whatever-whatever played in. "He reorganized and trained the Continentals." Whispered a nearby friend, Ambrosia gave them a grateful look and said "Baron Von Steuban-" "_Steubon_." He corrected "_Steubon_ helped the Continental Army be prepared as in, reorganized and properly trained." stared Ambrosia down a bit, before saying 'correct'.

After 30 minutes passed by, class ended. Leaving Ambrosia alone with the teacher. "I'm sorry , I was just-"before she can say anything, she was cut off by a look from the teacher "I know exactly what you were doing, and I understand, but next time _please_, pay attention next time and not the help of a friend." Ambrosia nodded and walked towards 7th period were her hottie is waiting.

After school ended, Ambrosia headed towards home, where a surprised laid for her. As she opened the door someone cried out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMBI!" There stood her parents and her older brother, standing beside them grinning. Ambrosia smiled and walked towards them. "Happy birthday my little angel." Said her mother, . "Thanks mom." Said Ambrosia, opening the present, inside contained a dress, the color of soft pink, trimmed with pretty lace.

"I love it!" exclaimed Ambrosia. hugged her daughter and walked beside her husband, hugging him by the waist. "This is for you Ambs." Said her big brother, Daniel "Oh, I wonder what this is?" she said, rolling her eyes. Opening the birthday card, tucked in, were 60 dollars. She smiled "Thanks Daniel." Daniel rolled his eyes like he didn't care, but he did. "Yeah, this is worth of gas for my truck." Daniel patted her back and walked off towards the kitchen.

"So, what am I getting Dad? A car?" She asked excitedly. "No," Ambrosia's face fell, sadden. "But I have a family heirloom." Her head jerked up "Family, what?" Ambrosia asked. "A family heirloom, it was passed down generations of the Jones's family, since 1707, when your many great's grandfather handed this pocket watch to the second oldest child –that's you- and it's been passed down to each second born child ever since.

The pocket watch's history is pretty interesting; your many great's grandfather bought it from a traveler, who was believed that can charm objects, who charmed it to do mysterious things. But I think that was just a small tall tale." Mr. Jones handed her the pocket watch. It was cool and heavy; various designs covered the watch, making it look mystical and creepy at the same time. Ambrosia thanked her family members of the party and walked to her room, examining the pocket watch.

Ambrosia's fingers fingered the object; a small click was heard, the lid was open, showing numbers. Confused, she pressed one of the numbers. A loud, thunderous boom occurred, the room shaking. Ambrosia clinged onto her bed for dear life "What's going on!?" she shouted, eyes shut tight. The earthquake-like shaking stopped, instead of regular cold air; warm air was there, circling her. Ambrosia opened her eyes, gasping. She looked around, none of this stuff looked like hers. A small fire was crackling; a bed with a quilt was beside it, looking warm and cozy. A pot was cooking over the fire; curiously she looked around the little place.

A small knock was made, causing Ambrosia to jump; she walked towards the door, opening it. On the other side, was a young man? Brown hair with flecks of small highlights, deep, sea green eyes looking at Ambrosia with the look of pure love? "Allison my little honeysuckle, I came back." Ambrosia backed away, confused. Instead of regular jeans and a t-shirt, she was dressed in a peach and cream dress. "I-what?" She asked. The young man walked into the room; grabbing Ambrosia kissing her with such ferocity, she was sure her knees will give out. Ambrosia pulled away, smacking him "WHO ARE YOU!?" She yelled. The boy was confused "It's me, Christopher Jones. Are you catching a fever?" he said worried. "No, and who's Allison?" Christopher Whatever stared at Ambrosia with pure shock and bits of fear "You're Allison Olivia Wood, and I'm your soon to be husband, Christopher Jones." Ambrosia stared at Christopher. "I'm not Allison." She said, "I'm Ambrosia."


	3. Meeting Great-Great Grandpa Jones!

Christopher's face stared at Ambrosia in disbelief "I'm Ambrosia." She repeated. Christopher's hand touched her cheek, which Ambrosia slapped away. "No, you're certainly Allison," he took a step back, looking at Ambrosia in a way that made her shiver. His eyes dragged down to her lips, a small grin spilt onto his face "You even taste like Allison." Ambrosia's cheeks flamed red, disconcerted of his statement. "T-Thank you?" Christopher sat down on a chair; the chair was carved out of cherry wood. Tiny carvings of leaves covered the artwork of the item. Ambrosia sat down the opposite of Christopher, patting her dress down in annoyance.

"So, how did you get here?" Christopher asked as he poured tea in the teacup, sitting back down. Ambrosia nodded her thanks and took a sip. The sweet taste expanded, dancing onto the taste buds, making her to sip more. "I don't know I was at my room celebrating my birthday." "Your birthday? Well, happy birthday-Err, what is your name?" he asked, "Ambrosia, Ambrosia Jones." Christopher eyes widen with excitement.

"Your name is Ambrosia Jones? I say, my last name is also Jones. You must be my granddaughter, Allison made a wonderful descendant. So beautiful and you have some of her features even!" He put his hand out; lightly tracing her cheek bone "Yes…" he murmured "You certainly have her cheek bones." Ambrosia blushed, not being use to the complements of other people. "So, tell me about this 'Allison?', is she pretty?"

"Pretty? No my sweet nectarine, she's the suns lovely rays, brightening my little world, basking me with warmth and sweetness. Her eyes are the color of the purest gold, and her hair," he took a deep breath "god that hair, the color of rich dark brown, I just want to pull those braids out and mess them up! She always ask why I tug the ends of her braid, I never told her the reason, but I just want to!" He continued to chatter on about 'Allison', probably Ambrosia's future grandma.

Ambrosia smiled a bit, relaxing from the chatter of Christopher. "Anyways, please carry on with your story." Ambrosia nodded and continued on "My father gave me this pocket watch for my 18th birthday and I started to head towards my room. I was curious about the watch, so I started to fiddle with it. The lid opened and showed these strange numbers."

Ambrosia opened the pocket watch showing Christopher. Christopher took it, his thumb touching it, in a flash, he froze. "Christopher?" Ambrosia asked. After a few minutes the man stood up, shaken.

"This pocket watch, your father gave it to you?" Christopher asked, Ambrosia hesitated then nodded. "Ye-yes." He started to pace back and forth "This pocket watch….it was forged by the Elders and passed down to the oldest child, then to the next oldest, then on and on." Ambrosia stood up utterly confused "What are you talking about? Who are the Elders? Speak sense!" Christopher stopped and smiled "It's usually hard to speak sense."

"Well, can you explain what is going on?!" Ambrosia nearly shouted. The man stopped and sat down 'I can't fully explain this, but I know who can." The girl started to put her hands on her hips "Tell me who it is…please?" Christopher hesitated, then finally tells her "Of course, its," he paused trying to think "Doctor Cyrus Williams." '_Doctor Cyrus Williams?'_ Ambrosia thought, "He can tell you everything on what you are, and what this wonderful gift represents." He said, holding up the pocket watch. She stared at the mad man confused and took the watch. "Where is Doctor Cyrus-whatever?" Something popped into the man's mind and sighed "I'm such a dunce, I just forgot." "Forgot about what?" she asked.

"Doctor Cyrus Williams is in prison." Said Christopher flatly. Ambrosia gaped at him "He…_what?_" "Doctor Cyrus Williams is in pri-"He was cut off "I heard you, but why?" Christopher wringed his hands  
"Well…let's say he was with the knight's daughter and the father didn't like it, at _all_."

She rubbed her face, tired from everything, "But don't worry. I know a way to get the doctor." Ambrosia looked up, half-interested, "Oh, and how so Christopher?" As soon she said that, he gave her a devil-may-care smile "We're going to get him out."

"You're sir, are crazy!" Christopher smirked "It runs in the family, Ambrosia." She stood up "I'm not breaking into a prison, just to get that so-called doctor, just to…go…" she thought for a moment "home…" she said lamely "Maybe I do need to go get him, after all. I need some information."


End file.
